1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for preventing a welding wire entanglement in which welding wire may not be entangled when being drawn from a stacked welding wire stacked unit and received as a continuous loop by a container, so that continuous welding may be smoothly carried out.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in order to prevent a large capacity welding wire entanglement, there has been provided an entanglement prevention member for welding wire in which the welding wire is drawn out from an inner side of an annular member to an outer side thereof, in a state in which an annular member is arranged on an upper portion of a welding wire stacked surface stacked and received in a container.
The device for preventing an entanglement of the welding wire being drawn out from inner side has been disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 87-1076, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication So 61-183057 and Japanese Patent laid-Open Publication Pyeung 11-192552.
When welding wire is drawn out, a trailing wire, forming a spiral loop, may begin to move out of the spiral loop due to self-elasticity, such that a diameter of the loop may gradually be increased.
Eventually, the welding wire may bound between an outer circumference of a pressing member (retaining member) of inner drawing device and an inner wall of a container, due to a loop diameter being larger than an inner diameter of the container, thereby interrupting continuous welding.
Accordingly, in Korean Patent Publication No. 87-1076, a damper wing is provided on an annular member for preventing the welding wire from bounding between an outer circumference of the annular member and an inner wall of the container.
Additionally, it has been proposed that at the same time as welding wire is consumed, an annular member descends smoothly along the inner wall of the container.
Furthermore, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication So 61-183057, a band is attached vertically to an inner wall of a container to prevent the welding wire from bounding between an outer circumference of an annular member and an inner wall of the container.
Here, the annular member descends smoothly along the attached band and an empty space between an upper portion of a welding wire stacked unit and the annular member is not formed, thereby preventing the welding wire from being entangled.
In particular, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication So 61-183057, it is considered that welding wire may bound on an outer side of an annular member and be entangled.
However, in the entanglement prevention device for the welding wire being drawn out from the inside of the annular member, when the welding wire is drawn out through an drawing hole of the annular member, trailing welding wire may also be drawn out and entangled.
Additionally, as shown in FIG. 1 of the prior art, a band 1 passes through an aperture 5 formed in an annular member 3 and thus a part of the band 1 is largely bent toward a weld wire stacked body 7.
As a result, a portion of the welding wire stacked unit 7 in contact with the bent band 1 is compressed against the bent band 1, and thus a stacked state is varied, thereby decreasing a diameter of a welding wire loop forming a spiral loop. As a result, the welding wire may not be drawn out evenly and safely, and, in some cases, a trailing welding wire loop may also be drawn out.
Additionally, the annular member descends depending on the consumption of welding wire and the bend bed 1 varies continuously in the welding wire stacked unit 7. Furthermore, in some cases, the annular member is entangled and may not descend due to tension of the band 1.
In Korean Utility Model registration publication No. 91-5819 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Pyeung 4-133973, the problems as set forth above are thought to be caused by a light annular member and thus, in order to solve them, a weight body may be attached to the annular member. However, a drawn out trailing welding wire cannot be controlled.
In particular, in Japanese Patent laid-Open Publication Pyeung 11-192552, a drawing hole of the annular member is made to be small to control the welding wire trailing the drawn out wire.
However, the drawn out trailing welding wires may be entangled and thus unable to pass through the small drawing hole of the annular member, thereby interrupting a welding operation. A welding wire entanglement prevention device for welding wiredrawn to the outside of an annular member is disclosed in Japanese Patent laid-Open Publications Pyeung 8-40642 and Pyeung 9-156827.
In Japanese Patent laid-Open Publication Pyeung 8-40642, a damper wing is provided on the annular member and thus, the annular member descends smoothly along an inner wall of a container when the welding wire is consumed, similarly to Korean Patent Publication No. 87-1076.
Additionally, the damper wing made of soft material is provided and the welding wire can be drawn out between an inner wall of a container and the damper wing attached to the annular member.
Through this configuration a trailing welding wire is somewhat prevented from being drawn out; however, the welding wire may be entangled on the damper wing and drawing out resistance may be increased, and further, the annular member is drawn out, together with the welding wire.
Therefore, in Japanese Patent laid-Open Publication Pyeung 9-156827, a supplementary idea for the damper wing has been proposed; however, the problem has not been fundamentally solved.
In addition, referring to a large capacity welding wire drawn outside the annular member, when the welding wire is withdrawn, a trailing welding wire forming a spiral loop may be pushed into a central tube gap section of a stacked forming a vertical tube shape, fall thereinto and become entangled.
Another idea has been proposed to solve the problem as described above in Korean Utility Model publication Nos. 92-16429, 92-21073 and Korean Utility Model registration publication No. 95-483.
In Korean Utility Model publication No. 92-16429, there has been proposed an idea for solving the problems caused from large capacity welding wire being drawn to the outside of an annular member and the large capacity welding wire being drawn from inside an annular member.
That is, an annular member is put on an upper surface of the welding wire stacked unit and another small annular member is put in a hole in the annular member, and the welding wire may then be drawn out between two annular members.
However, the problem of the trailing welding wire being withdrawn is not solved and the same problem as that described in Japanese Patent laid-Open Publication Pyeung 8-40642 has arisen.
Furthermore, in Korean Utility Model publication No. 92-21073, an annular member provided with an entanglement jaw has been used; however, it is not sufficient to control a trailing welding wire to prevent entanglement.
In addition, in Korean Utility Model registration publication No. 95-483, in order to control a trailing welding wire a small annular member is inserted into a central hole of a welding wire stacked unit and further, a damper wing is disposed in an inner side of the annular member, and the welding wire may be drawn out from between the small annular member and the annular member provided with the damper wing.
Meanwhile, the damper wing controls trailing welding wire somewhat effectively; however, when the welding wire is drawn out, trailing welding wire may also be drawn out therewith, thereby not preventing entanglement.
Additionally, due to an empty space between the damper wing and an upper surface of the welding wire stacked unit, the welding wire may bound and be entangled.
In addition to these ideas, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Pyeung 4-133973, there has been disclosed that a magnetic member magnetically absorbing a wire is provided as a ring-shaped plate member as a wire entanglement device, and thus when the wire is drawn out, trailing wire is not drawn therewith.
However, in this case, resistance caused when the drawing weld wire is drawn out through the plate member is added to a resistance against the magnetic absorption, thereby dramatically increasing drawing resistance and adversely influencing a wire feeding ability.
The present inventor has proposed a welding wire entanglement prevention device from Korean Patent No. 10-859369 in order to solve the problems as set forth above, in which a flexible magnet body having a doughnut shape is disposed in an upper stacked surface of welding wires, thereby improving welding efficiency.
However, the flexible magnet body having a doughnut shape becomes worn during welding work and abrasive magnetic powders are adsorbed to be accumulated on a welding tip and a welding liner, and as a result, clogging of the welding tip and/or a welding liner is may occur intermittently.
A similar idea to that of the present inventor has been proposed in Korean Patent No. 10-870165 (claiming priority to U.S. Ser. No. 10/629,044); however, the problem of the magnetic body being worn out and the problem caused by magnetic powder have not yet been solved.
Furthermore, in Korean Patent Publication Nos. 10-2009-116031, 10-2009-116032 and 10-2010-4456, efforts have been made to solve the problems as set forth above, however, the results are unsatisfactory, which is considered to be an unsatisfactory result as in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Pyeung 4-133973.